Wanted
by Ikaroraki
Summary: To the Police, the wanted poster in the Police Station tells of two criminals who are wanted for a bank robbery. However, to those criminals its a whole different story. Nicole and Jake have been on the run for months for crimes they didn't commit and its time they cleared their names. However, it won't be an easy task. Rated T: Explanation in first chapter.
1. The Past

**If you've played the original Animal Crossing then you've seen the WANTED poster in the Police Station of a girl and an animal. If you've played New Leaf, the WANTED poster doesn't have these characters anymore. This is my interpretation of how they got on the poster and off. I hope you enjoy. By the way, this won't be interfering with my other fan fiction. Also I feel the need to illustrate the ratings if necessary so please read the following warnings.**

**Warning: This story yields a T rating. This fiction features some scenes of gun play such as the brandishing and use of firearms. Violence is minor and non detailed. It also features minor language. **

**First Chapter Warning: This chapter features a bank robbery and hostage situation and therefore features occurring themes of gun play and minor violence. The mention of a wound is explained in its simplest form and is non detailed. Events described in this chapter are not meant to relate to any events that have taken place in the real world. If such events have occurred in a similar way then it is purely coincidental and is not intended to copy or to create a parody of.**

The buildings acted as the city's walls, towering through the sky and piercing the heavens in the moonlit night. Cars raced through the busy streets and rain poured on passing-by pedestrians: some innocently walking home, others pickpockets and thieves waiting in alleys to take away a man's hard days salary. Within this thick urban jungle was a discount hotel down on 11th & Philmore Street. Dim street lights created a glow around the front of the structure with light reflecting off the wet, brittle bricks.

The flicker of a light in a room bled gently through closed shades. The room, although occupied by one, was empty in the sense that the soul there was empty, wanting to be fulfilled but sure of no such thing ever happening because the events that took place only months ago still haunted her. She was still a fugitive on the run and had nowhere to go.

"Here is your complete transaction of 100,000 bells, Mr. Antoine." A teller said as she handed a business figure their money. All was busy within the National Wild World bank with withdrawals and deposits going through every minute. Both casually and formally dressed figure raced through the lobby; some in important business calls, some there to make deposits and small withdrawals. About a mile away a black van drove cautiously towards the bank with five shadowy figures inside ready to make the withdrawal of the century.

"Everyone load up. We're almost there." One of the figures suggested as he loaded a magazine into his gun. The four figures in the back checked their weapons and went over the plan for the last time.

"We get in there, order everyone down, and we take the money. No distractions, no screw ups. Charlie and Ken will guard the front doors. Clark, you and I will take the money. Jake, wait outside with the van. Got it?" He explained as the car came to a stop. Everyone nodded and hoisted their guns into the air. The van doors swung open and they rushed the bank like soldiers off to a war zone.

"Everyone get down!" Clark yelled as he waved his gun into the air, others doing the same. Charlie and Ken stood at the doors, forcing people down and guarding their positions by peeking out the glass doors. Clark and Randy rushed to the counter as the rest of the bank goers dropped to the floor in fear.

"Put everything in the bag! Now!" Clark demanded as he held a large bag in front of him, weapon drawn. The teller, a young bird dressed in the traditional, green employee vest, panicked and raced to the vault to get the money. One of the tellers, knowing none of the criminals were watching him, pushed the silent alarm button and hid behind the counter in fear. "Hurry it up back there!" He demanded as other tellers joined in to help unload the vault.

"Ugh, they should be out by now. This is crazy I never should have agreed to do this." Jake thought to himself, alone in the car as he watched Ken and Charlie stand at the doors up the steps. Jake motioned to them to hurry it up when he noticed flashing lights in the distance of his side mirror.

Among the crowd of customers was Booker, a German Sheppard who had just been assigned to the local police force. His hands were in a place to where he couldn't reach for his sidearm and Ken watched him too closely to be able to do anything.

"Cops! We have to go now!" Jake yelled as he ran into the bank, abandoning the van. Outside several police units amassed along with two SWAT vans. They all set up behind their vehicles, doors acting as cover. An officer used a megaphone to tell them the "jig was up" but they didn't give in, even with the large police presence.

"We don't have all the money yet. Jake get a hostage!" Randy demanded, throwing a handgun to Jake. Jake caught the gun, disgust in his eyes.

"No way, Randy. We agreed all I would do is drive the getaway car. You said nothing about hostages." Jake retorted. Randy approached him.

"I don't care what I said. We need this money and you know it. I'm not going to let you slow us down. Do it now." Randy demanded, done playing games with him. Jake hesitantly gripped the gun and looked around at everyone unsure of a decision. "Hey you with the brown hair, get over there!" Randy waved his gun at a teller then over to Jake. "Here, Jake. Hold onto her for now so we can finish this." The girl stumbled into Jake's arms, face white with fear.

"Hello, uh, 'Nicole'," he read from her name tag, "Just come here don't worry I won't hurt you." Jake insisted, as she began to cry. Outside the police were going over strategies to get into the bank unnoticed to subdue the robbers. One officer alerted the chief that one of theirs, Booker, was inside.

"So you really think you can get away with this?" Booker said, still on the floor. Ken looked over to him and motioned his gun at him. "You honestly think you can escape this mess with half the city's police right behind you?"

"Shut up you, we know what we're doing!" He kicked Booker in the stomach to quiet him and walked over to Charlie. "Randy are you almost finished?"

"Yeah money's secured. Jake, get out there and show off the hostage to them." Randy demanded. Jake's eyes opened wide. He didn't want to be a part of this plan at all and showed signs of it. Randy walked over to him and forced him out the door, police drawing their guns. Jake just stood there with her in her arms as the police demanded he let her go. Jake looked up at a nearby building across the street to see a police sniper waiting for permission to engage. "Ah heck Jake you're horrible at this! Ken, Charlie, go get him and let off some steam while you're at it." Randy demanded as him and Clark collected the money. Ken and Charlie dashed out of the bank and grabbed Jake and the girl. As they dragged them back in they opened fire on the police cars and shot into the air. The sniper panicked and let off a round.

"Randy we need to get the heck out of here. Go through the back!" Charlie commanded. Randy and Ken ran to pick up the money. Charlie looked over to see the hostage lying in Jake's arms, bleeding from the sniper's shot. "Jake come on let's go! Bring her with you! Everyone follow me." Jake ran into the back, leading everyone else to the exit. Jake was still in the lobby with a handgun in one hand and a bleeding girl in his other. To him, he just held someone hostage. To the police, he just shot a hostage; them unaware of the sniper's shot. Jake stood there unsure of what to do, looking out the glass door to see the SWAT team getting ready to move in. Jake got up, throwing the injured girl over his shoulder, and chased after the others.

**Action packed! Well you've pretty much gotten some of the background story there. I had to change some things to make sure it fit a T rating so that I wouldn't have to make it anything higher. This whole fiction is only rated T because of this chapter and therefore the rest of the chapters will not feature as much violence or gun play. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	2. Partners in Crime

**Been awhile! Had to completely rewrite this chapter as the original was deleted from my PC! Ah! Anyways here it is, so enjoy.**

"Randy! Where the heck are we going?" Ken shouted ahead, sprinting through the maze of alleyways. The sounds of police sirens and cars roared through the streets as half the city's police force hunted them down.

"Get to the apartment! From there we can figure out what to do next." Randy shouted behind him as Jake began to catch up, girl still slung over his shoulder. He had begun to fall behind due to the extra weight and eventually fell to the ground after tripping on trash. Ken looked back to see what happened and ran to his aid, the others continuing.

"Come on, come on let's go!" Kan shouted as he helped up Jake. In the distance they heard Randy telling the group to go to the left, only for their conversation to be met with sirens. Unable to see where the others went and knowing the police were ahead, Ken and Jake made a run for the streets. For now, the command to go left where the last words Jake would hear from Randy.

They came upon an underground subway entrance and began to enter as Ken fell to the floor. Jake was about to turn the corner to enter when he saw what happened. Ken was lying on the floor in pain as a police officer, Booker, handcuffed him and radioed for help as other officers came to his aid. Jake's eyes met with Booker and the chase had begun.

He dashed through crowds of passengers, pushing them aside with the girl still on his shoulder. Booker chased him from behind and although his gun was holstered his eyes were drawn towards the suspect, determined to capture him. Jake finally arrived to the platform to be met with looks of shock with a girl bleeding over his shoulder and an officer chasing him. He jumped from the platform and onto the tracks, ignoring the train passing by.

"Stop right now and give me the girl! There's nowhere left to run!" Booker shouted as they both came to a stop. Jake turned around with sweat bleeding from his body and his exhaustion overcoming him. Booker didn't break a sweat with his mind determined to run forever as long as those responsible were apprehended. Jake had thought it to be all over, with nowhere to go. The dimly lit subway tunnel made him dreary and caused his vision to become blurry. To his right he noticed a utility shaft, used for surface entry from the tunnel to the surface. Booker stared into Jake's gazed, remembering every last detail of him. All of a sudden Jake jumped over to the other track with the girl over his shoulder as an oncoming train sped past. Booker stepped back to prevent his own death as he waited in angst for the train to pass. When it did, the two were nowhere to be found. Booker headed over to the utility shaft to find it empty, surface exit wide open.

The sun bled through the room's large, glass windows and over Nicole's closed eyes. She then woke up, slowly sitting up as she looked around trying to put together what had all just happened. The last thing she remembers was giving a lollipop to a kid who had visited the bank with his mother. Nicole had given the mother her withdrawn amount before they left and a black van pulled up.

"Black…van…Oh the bank…" She slowly reminded herself, still trying to figure out where she was. The room had only a few pieces of furniture, a standard kitchen, and two large glass windows that overlooked the city at least 14 floors up. The only things that truly occupied space where the couch she was on, a rather large flat screen television, and a cabana table riddled with various documents. Nicole scanned over the documents to find receipts, letters, note cards, and even blueprints to something rather familiar. It was then that it struck her: she was in the home of the criminal.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Jake emerged from the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand. Nicole sat in shock as she watched a criminal stand before her. Her eyes glistened with fear. "Not much of the talking kind, I see. I don't blame you, after being shot in the back and transported through half the city you probably need to rest more." Nicole jumped at the word "shot" and immediately checked herself to notice a large, slightly bleeding bandage on her back.

"W- what the hell did you do to me?" She demanded an answer, her body shaking. Jake closed his eyes and took a sip from his coffee, face showing approval for the taste.

"I didn't do a thing. A police sniper shot you in the back when my stupid friends got the smart idea to shoot at them. I wonder where if any of them escaped." Jake set his coffee down and continued over to Nicole, sitting beside her. Nicole's face grew pale.

"Get away from me you creep!" Nicole shouted as she began to beat him with a pillow. Jake attempted to block her attacks and jumped up from the couch. Nicole got up and made a dash for the door, only to stumble to the ground in pain. Jake ran to her aid.

"Take it easy! Are you okay, Nicole?" Jake asked her. She laid on the ground, body as she fell and with tears running down her face.

"Please…don't hurt me…" Nicole begged as she began to bawl. Jake took in a large breath of air and assured her that he had no intention to. Nicole turned to him, eyes open slightly. It was then that they caught each other's gaze and were unable to release as if they had fallen in love. Jake snapped himself back into reality and continued the conversation.

"L-look…I brought you here because you needed help. That wound wasn't going to heal itself," he began, "and I was going to just leave you with the police but I figured I could use your help. I never wanted to be a part of that robbery and you're the only one who can help me clear my name. I was there to just escort the guys so they could get in and get out. It wasn't until Randy threw me a gun and told me to take you hostage that the tables turned so quickly. Now I'm wanted for kidnapping and from what they know, attempted murder. I tried telling Ken that-" Jake had went on and on about his story when Nicole interrupted.

"Why should I help you? You kidnapped me and I don't want anything to do with this okay?" She affirmed. Jake took in yet another breath of air and stood up, walking over to the television. He tuned it to the local news station where a story on the robbery was being highlighted. Nicole watched as the station revealed her as an accomplice to the crime. "What? How the hell am I a suspect?" Nicole began to worry.

"Hostages don't usually leave a crime with the criminals. Well they do sometimes, but very rarely. Everyone now thinks it was an inside job. Apparently you getting shot in the back doesn't change that at all. I mean, why would a single criminal run half way across town with a hostage? Usually they would abandon them somewhere, especially if they were injured." Jake invited her over to the couch, her being still a bit uncomfortable. She sat down far from him with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

"So it's your fault I'm a suspect!" Nicole argued.

"Yes, it is, and I am sorry about that but I need your help. Also you're kind of stuck with me. You probably think you can just leave and tell the police you're innocent and go back to your home like nothing happened. To the police you're a criminal and they don't like listening to criminals. If you can help me clear my name it will help clear yours. Neither of us is truly at fault for any of these crimes."

"I guess your right but you're still a criminal aren't you? I mean, you did just say you drove them to the bank and planned to take them back from there."

"I wouldn't say I really wanted to drive them there. It was more of a 'you're going to do what I say or else' kind of deal. Randy isn't one to really make deals or play games. Either I was to drive the car or I would be first in line for his trigger happy hand." Jake took a sip of coffee, offering Nicole some. She confirmed and he went to go get her a cup.

"Why did you guys rob the bank in the first place?" Nicole wondered as Jake sat down and handed her coffee. She took a sip which calmed her down, allowing her to scoot closer to Jake to hear his story.

"Well we were all in a bell crunch. Ken and Charlie needed money to pay off a way over due mortgage, Clark needed money just to survive his near homeless lifestyle, and Randy had his own reasons. I know he was sick of everyone showing him up with fancy cars, clothing, and stuff but he has that personality where he has to be in control all the time and feels money can allow him to do so. Me? I needed money, yeah, but not as bad as everyone else. I had a steady job and everything so I was good." Jake explained.

"You mention Randy quite a bit. How long have you known him?"

"Since birth. As the oldest he felt abandoned by my parents when I came into the picture and developed a stigma since. He'd threaten me, beat me up, you know, typical sibling rivalry," Jake chuckled, "but he always had the strangest goal to try and show me up. I'd always get the best grades, the best things, and he would always try to 'look better' than me. I remember one time I had gotten a really nice bike for my birthday and his bike was all old and out of shape so…he snapped and stole some other kid's nice bike to try and look better than me. My parents were so angry at him."

"I'd be too if I found out my kid stole something."

"Do you have any family?"

"Well 'family' is a strong word to use. My parents separated when I was younger so I have no idea who my dad is or was. My mother died when I was 6 so I spent the rest of my life with my grandmother since my father was nowhere to be found. When I turned 17 I moved to Oakville not too far from here then to this city not too long ago."

"You didn't have any siblings?" Jake asked, as Nicole's eye began to water.

"My only brother died during birth. My mother got so depressed that she, well, killed herself. Divorce, poverty, and the loss of a child were too much to bear. It must have been hard for her to do." Nicole began to cry. Jake felt awkward then, with a girl he didn't know much about crying over the death of a loved one in his living room. He took a sip of his coffee as the sun set and decided to change the conversation.

"Hey. Who was that police officer in the bank? The German Sheppard?" He asked. Nicole's tears began to slow as she explained.

"Oh, Booker? He's been working there for a week or so. All I know is that much. Why do you ask? Shouldn't you be worried about the other officers looking for you?"

"I should be, but that one stuck out the most. He wrestled my friend to the ground before I escaped and the look in his eyes is haunting me."

Nicole chuckled and smiled at Jake. She was still uncomfortable with the situation; angered that she was labeled as a criminal and full of questions she wanted answers to but was unsure whether they could be answered. For the rest of the night they talked about themselves and their pasts, getting to know each other. She gazed at him, unable to look away. There was something about him that intrigued her.

"It's getting late. Sorry again, for getting you mixed up in all this. We can discuss this more tomorrow. Um, anything in the fridge is free game so help yourself. Uh…goodnight." Jake stood up and walked over to his bedroom, something clearly on his mind.

"Good night. Oh, what was your name again?" Nicole asked. Jake stood in place, his back to her.

"Its Jake. Just…Jake…" He told her. A tear dropped to the floor as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door slowly. Nicole sat on the couch as she heard soft crying come from his room. She laid back down and covered herself in blankets. The glow of the moon lit up the room and the song that the cars below sang had orchestrated a gentle lullaby that slowly drifted her off to sleep.


End file.
